Revenge
by darkangelwitch
Summary: This is my revenge. Mirror universe. Bart/Tim Dick/Wally


WARNING MIGHT CONTAINS SPELIING MISTAKES

Mirror universe.

In this universe good guys are bad guys and bad guys are good. evil mostly wins here because I want it to win. Lets think about it. the hero always wins. why? because he's good. because he's smarter. because he has the best of luck. Well then lets make those heros the villans they're smarter and luckier. also warning anybody likes the Joker and Harley Quin, GET OUT GET OUT NOW. in some point I would like to torture those Two I'm still not over Batman beyond Return of the Joker. Nop Sorry after Six years I'm not over what they did to Tim.

Batman: Bruce Wayne. Ruthless, strong, smart, world's greatest detective, the head of Gotham's criminal underworld, under the disguise of being the a nice caring man. He adopted 3 children. Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake.. that he is , They are the only thing in the world that have the evidence that Bruce is human. Jason died a horrible death, Which made Batman more protective of the new bird in the family. His lover Selina Kyle, also known as Catwoman, a thief most of the time.

Dick Grayson : the first Crow, changed his name to Nightclaw after turning 16 when Jason joined the family. in one word he's a troll. He's very hansom with his black long black hair beautiful blue hypnotizing eyes, and hansom face, charming and deserving personality he could have anyone . He likes pranks, he's smart and a good hacker the world's third best detective.( was the second before Tim came along). when it comes to it he can be ruthless, he's quick, swift, a good acrobat. he's 18 years old now and he's the head of his own organisation in Bludhaven. He comes around once in a while and keeps in touch. He's an overprotictive big brother. His lover Wally west.

Tim Drake : Crow. Smart, strong, and right down cruel. world's second greatest detective, a great hacker. He lakes the experience with the criminal organization, he's just a boy, he's luring. Tim was simply a beautiful boy. Black hair, pale blue eyes innocent face that would can fool even oldest and cruelest of hearts. He's only 14 years old.

Tim P.O.V.

School was boring as always. I wish I was fighting somebody right now, or at least be with my brother,too bad he's still in bludhaven.

I already threw math, biology and chemistry, which reminds me Bart is coming soon, Wally is going to Bludhaven. The only thing I'm looking forwards to today is seeing that ball of sunshine. Bart mostly looks happy, content, easy going with no care in the world and he acts like an edit most of the time like most speedsters , yet the truth is he's cruel deceiving a genus. Just like both of the other speedster.

The only thing that both me and part have in common is our innocent features . That is what I love mostly about him. The deception. No one would suspect the boy with brown hair and emerald eyes with the most innocent of faces to be one of the most feared monsters and psychopaths of this world. His face, his pale skin that I want to mark, his lips that I want to bruised with my own.

We are in no way innocent. We are Evil, dangerous, in every sence of the word. I'm looking forwards to have him when he comes.

My thoughts are interrupted by the most annoying person after every member of the JLA. Kaile Moor. That moron thinks that being a bully gives him respect. What a pathetic little worm. I wish i could teach him a lesson. At least he's smart enough not to cross me.

That's when I heard his voice." Fuck off Dickhead " I know that voice. I glance at the source of it. Kaile and his friends were surrounding someone.

" Look guys the little kid got balls" Said Kaile. " Not for long. one of the friends said.

" Fuck off." Yes I'd know that voice anywhere.

" Yo Kaile." I Called. " The fuck you think your self doing?"

" Drake." I looked at Bart. " Kid's with me." Thire eyes went wide and left. I scowl at Bart. I took him by his shirt and dragged him outside of the school building and took him behind it where no one is in this period. I secretly enjoyed the confused/ scared look he was giving me. I pushed him to the wall then kissed him hard.

Next : Part P.O.V

please review and give me pointers


End file.
